legend of the nine biju
by yagi takeru
Summary: in this world, people beleve that the biju were sent to save humanity, now that theory is tested. A demon rages attacking konoha, the demon is now imprisoned, with only a single small cult standing between the prison and the world...co author with inu14
1. Chapter 1

Ayame Ichiraku looked around nervously as her father led her by hand through a tunnel they had come upon while climbing up Hokage Mountain, she looked up at her father who seemed very troubled muttering over and over to himself the words 'Why my Lord…Why?', she gulped as she decided to speak to the man who had raised her since she had been born.

"Dad….Where are we going? Are we going to hide in here from the Kyuubi?"

Yes earlier in the day the entire village went into a frenzied chaos when news that a gigantic nine tailed fox was heading towards Konoha after destroying much smaller villages in its path, The civilians were told to evacuate or find shelter while the shinobi got themselves ready to defend their home to the death, ever since her father first heard the tragic news, he became silent and worried and decided to quickly close shop and carry her here, did he thin they were safe in the mountain? His answer came in a tone that sounded like the very peak of dread and despair.

"Yes…you should be safe here….but there is another reason I am here….you may not understand since you are just nine years old….but I must know the truth and only one person can tell us…Ah we are here!"

Ayame brightened up a bit since they had arrived at the proposed shelter from the Kyuubi's attack but her mind began to question he father's sanity when she found herself looking straight at a dead end, she slowly looked back up to her father and spoke.

"Father……I don't see a door…"

Her father gave her a small smile before letting go off her hand pressing his hands against the walls and speaking.

"fuinten, kai" (heaven's seal, release)

Ayame's eyes widened as she watched the wall glow for a few seconds before the dead end faded away to leave a door, he quickly grabbed her hand and led her through, Ayame was a little freaked out now, first her father had somehow created a door through solid rock and now he was leading her through some cavern that was covered in carvings of words and pictures she didn't understand , their only light was a few torches that hung off the wall that lead down the path, she jumped when a tremendous clap of thunder shook the mountain, she sighed as she spoke.

"It must be raining outside…."

"Even the sky is weeping for us…."

Ayame looked a bit shocked by her father's dark words but didn't say anything until they came upon another door.

"Ayame, you are not to tell anyone of what you are about to see behind this door. Understand?"

The nine year old nodded but still looked confused

"Don't worry, you will understand someday" Teuchi said, placing both his hands on the door and chanting "I am the humble servant to the nine ancients, let their ways teach me the path to knowledge"

A seal appeared on the door, the kanji for heaven floating in the center, between his hands the kanji for knowledge floated, everything stood still for a few seconds before the seal shattered to Ayame's surprise.

Teuchi took his hands off of the door as it slowly parted, enough for Ayame to walk in front of Teuchi, but not side by side.

Ayame stood in awe for a few moments before her father's hand grabbed hers, leading her into the dark cavern.

On the other side of the door Ayame emerged from behind her father to see a massive cavern, supported by nine massive pillars. Eight on the outside in an octagon, the ninth supporting the center. The cavern was illuminated by glowing sea blue crystals embedded in the walls, lighting more words and pictures she couldn't understand. Ayame also noticed that the nine columns were numbered in a clockwise fashion, each column's number formed in kanji from the same crystals that were illuminated the cavern. Then she noticed that among all the columns the one with the number nine seemed to be glowing much stronger and seemed to get stronger with every passing moment, When Ayame finally stopped staring at the pillars she noticed the several beings draped in dark blue circling about the pillars bowing down to them for a few seconds before moving on to another.

A dense feeling of despair blanketed Ayame, sending a shiver down her spine when one of them looked up at her, those eyes didn't look human, the supernatural glow that shone from them was never a human trait. She felt her father tug on her hand and she fell into step behind him.

Others turned to look at the pair, their dark blue robes making the sound of falling sand as they turned. Slowly the crowd in front of them parted, Ayame's eyes washed over the whole crowd as they stared at her father, she kept hearing them whisper the word 'kyuuchou' and a few would be brave enough to point at him.

The crowd finally finished parting, revealing a lone man wearing a white robe kneeling at the base of the ninth pillar where a sort of shrine was built, now on the inside of the circle Ayame could see a separate shrine at the base of each pillar, all facing the center. The man's hands were clasped in prayer, mumbling in a language Ayame didn't understand. The figure finished and stood while removing his hood immediately revealing his blond mop of hair and the child he had been praying over, who she guessed wasn't even one year old yet. The figure picked up the child and turned, Ayame's caramel brown eyes widened her jaw slackened and fell leaving her mouth open, the man was the Yondaime Hokage, leader of the village and her personal hero.

"High priest-sama" Teuchi said, bowing.

"Teuchi, have you come here to seek refuge from the attack? Others have brought their children as well, please carry her to the backroom" The hokage replied

"That is not my only reason for being here; I want answers Minato-sama, why has the Kyuubi decided to attack us? Has our worship not been pleasing to his sight?"

The hokage/priest frowned before placing a hand on the old mans shoulder.

"Have you already lost faith in Lord Kyuubi my friend? I have tried to contact him but our lord hasn't responded I believe he is under some other force's control, so I shall stop him before he destroys Konoha."

Teuchi bit his lip in confusion before speaking.

"How can you hope to stop Lord Kyuubi, He has blessed you with great power and has made a legend among shinobi but that doesn't mean you are a match for him."

The Yondaime responded.

"I am not sure if Lord Kyuubi expected this to happen……but he and I had come up with a seal powerful enough to stop him by using the power of the Shinigami to destroy his physical body and seal his spirit into someone who's chakra coils haven't been developed yet in other words a newborn child…..Sadly the price for this technique is a human soul……My soul."

Several in the crowd gasped rather loudly as other sounded their disagreement with the Yondaime's decision, Ayame almost fainted at the thought of her losing her hero."

"And you are the only one who can truly perform this great task?" Teuchi asked

"Lord Kyuubi and I are the ones who created the seal no one is more fit to use it than me."

Minato revealed the baby to the crowd; he was a mini version of the Yondaime.

"This is the future container of Lord Kyuubi, my son Naruto, sadly it was reported to me that Kushina had died in childbirth, so he will soon become a orphan, I ask of you my friends to watch over my son and protect him and our Lord, The Sandaime will have protective rights over him but keep watch from the shadows."

The Hokage then took a pendant out of his pocket, placing it in Teuchi's hand.

"The will of the guardians now rests with you my friend, I name you the new high priest of the sect and for one final time. Goodbye everyone"

The Hokage disappeared in a bright flash of yellow light a sign of his trademark ninjutsu his infamous Hirashin technique. His blue cloak fell to the ground, as if it had been occupied by a ghost. Not a person moved, not a word was said. Nothing happened that night. Not even when the crystal kanji nine embedded in the pillar suddenly blackened, plunging the cavern into darkness. The only true sound was the hushed sobbing coming from one little girl named Ayame Ichiraku.


	2. NOTICE: READ NOW!

**Note to all fans: this isn't an update but some info from me**

**I recently entered highschool and just got out of my first year. Between all my classes I just haven't had time to write fanfic. The way this wil probably work is that you see a tom of updates from me in the summer and one update when school is in if that. The problem is that I started writing fanfiction in middle school where I had no life. Now in highschool I have a ton of friends through anime club, I have the girlfriend of my dreams, and I have more work than I know what to do with. You could expect an update from me in as little as three days for twin hanyou's and then Ill see where I go from there. Thanks for the sudden response for that story guys. Ill se ya in a few days. Oh, and if anyone enjoys halo three you can send a friend request ryukage19 (my gamertag).**

**Note: ill replace this notice when I get new chapters**

**Thx**

**Yagi takeru **

**6/18/10**


End file.
